


Get you back

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: Natasha wants to get James back after his brainwashing is over.  There are still some things he does not remember.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	Get you back

"Sit down!", Natasha commended and directed Bucky to the chair. "I don't get it, what do you want?", the man with the tangled dark hair repeated and put his arms together in front of his chest. Her eyes narrowed and she almost hissed at him. Again she pointed at the chair: "I said: sit!"

Their eyes met, both were adamant. They stared at each other in the tiny interrogation room. There was no room to evade. 

"I guess I'll go now.", Bucky turned to the door, hand on the handle. "No. I know you. I know who you were after your "death"." He turned round, was astonished "What?"

She had no fear. She knew about brainwashing and triggers. He was one of the deadliest men on earth and he had almost killed her. But Natasha wanted him back. Wanted to know if he was in there anywhere. If something was left. 

"James,", she tried with a soft voice: "I want to undo your brainwashing." "But… it's done by now. I'm myself." She smiled a sad smile: "Are you? Then tell me: who am I?" His eyes met hers again "I don't know.", he whispered. She came over to him, brushing away his hair. "Don't you want to find out? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her from touching him. 

"What if I snap again?" "You won't." "What if? I don't want to hurt you... again." "You won't."

With a sigh he sat on the chair. 

She kneeled before him. "May I touch you?", Natasha asked, looking in his eyes. "If you have to.", he nodded. 

Slowly she cupped his face in both of her hands. "Okay, close your eyes.", she pleased. He did as she requested. 

He felt her forehead touched his. Natasha started to talk slowly, quietly.

"Try to stay calm. Don't move. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe deep, let the air reach every part of your body. Fill your lungs, let it in your stomach. Relax. Breathe. In. Out. Good. Relax. You're safe. Breathe."

To his surprise he got calmer and calmer. Her voice was very pleasant and something in him reacted to her. It was also good to be touched by her so he decided to participate. 

She managed to talk him into a meditative state. 

"Remember the snow? Not the ordinary snow. I mean the big snow storm where we were cut off from the civilization for weeks? You were my instructor in the red room. We were completely snowed in, couldn't get out. A white wall around the facility. It was cold. We girls were hungry but they let us train as always. They cut our rations even more. A ballerina has to be thin and a assassin has to deal with whatever comes right? Some girls got sick, we really were hungry. But you were the only one with a heart. You snuck out food for us. You gave it to me after our private lessons. Guess you saved us."

She took a look at his face. Eyes closed, no sign of recognition. That was okay, she had to start somewhere. 

"As I said, you were my trainer, an instructor for combat and weaponry. We fought many, many times. Day and night. You were strict and hard because you had to be. But you always were the one who saw as a what we were: girls, almost women. Not killing machines. You gave us a smile now and then. My heart clinged to you. I fell in love with you because you smiled."

Bucky tensed, breathed in heavily. Natasha placed her hands on his thighs. 

"It's okay, just breathe. Slowly. In and out. I'm here. -  
They made you dance with me. I was the most promising of the girls so they decided that I needed further practise. And in the ballet room with all the mirrors and the music you fell in love with me too. Between the steps, the rotations, you held me close, often closer than needed. Do you remember the music, the one time I fell because you got distracted while we were staring in each others eyes?", Natasha paused for a short time, watching him react. Did he nod? She reached for his intact hand. 

"Do you remember what happened next? You picked me up from the floor and held me in your arms, bridal style. And then you kissed me. This was the very first moment in my life I was truly happy...

-

We got together against all odds. Short and stolen moments but when we were alone everything was perfect. But they caught us, naturally. They punished us for disobedience. It didn't help. So they erased our memory over and over again. But we found each other again. And again...", her voice breaks from reliving those painful memories. "And again...", he whispered, squeezing her hand. 

Bucky pulled her on his leg with his metal arm and caressed her cheek with his other hand. Her cheek was moist from silent tears she must have cried. He didn't dare to take a look at her. Instead he kissed her. 

And with a flash everything came back. All those fragments and lost memories fell back into place and he knew that what she said was true.

The chair fell over with him still on it. 

Next thing he knew was that he lay on the ground, Natasha sitting on top of him with a very concerned look on her face. 

"Natalia!", he whispered, earning a warm smile of her. "I said I won't hurt you." 

He ran his hand run through her hair, looking at her eyes, smiling "There you are again. Welcome back.", she said. He pulled her closer and kissed her again.


End file.
